Emily
by Lost Ranger
Summary: Will her findings bring back memories of things her father never told her about? Will Peter reclaim his throne from the evil that now rests in Narnia? [moviebased]Now complete
1. The Finding

Narnia Not based on books

**AN: This is not based on the books. You could say it was based on the movie. And basically the only character I own is Emily.**

"Andrew," Emily yelled, "Come back here!" She ran quickly after her cousin. Edmunds son. Her satiny shoulder length brunette hair flew behind her as she ran. Her plain navy skirt whipped around her knees. Her blue eyes were filled with determination.

"Oh," she sighed, "Were has he gone now?" She took off at a bolt towards an open door. She ran into a room slipping on a tarp on the floor and tumbling into an old wardrobe. The chair that was on the tarp fell in front of the door. She felt around. She strangely felt soft grass. At that instant she crawled towards it. It seemed so strange at first. She then saw it was a whole other world. "This is impossible," she said thinking logically. But it couldn't be impossible because the evidence was there. "Well all the more reason to explore." she said cheerfully.

Andrew Pevensie turned hearing no pursuer. "Strange. She doesn't usually give up that quick." he mumbled to himself. He instantly turned to hunt for her. "Emmy!" he called cautiously. He walked into the spare room and checked behind the door. Then he saw the chair in front of the wardrobe. He went over and lifted it. "Em, you in there?" he asked. When there was no response he decided to check for himself. Andrew crawled feeling around. "Ow…" he said when something sharp amongst fur coats hit his face.

"Amazing," he said in shock. He began walking fast now. He had the urge to explore. He also had the urge to get into trouble. Typical of Andrew. He had only walked a few paces when he saw an envelope addressed:

_High King Peter of Narnia_

Andrew picked it up and carried it back towards the wardrobe in need of an explanation……

**AN: Sorry it's short but I had to make a beggining.It should get longer.**


	2. Peter

Peter Pevensie was now 35. He was happy. He had a good job. A wonderful daughter that reminded him of himself through her looks and thinking, his late wife through her actions, and her aunt of wanting to be a know it all sometimes. Emily had been his life after Amelia died. Emily was only three at the time. He was twenty-three. He now lived in a suburb off of London next to his brother and his son. The only thing that had really changed about him was his height and his hair was a bit longer. Yet he still looked youthful.

His vivid blue eyes stared intensely focused on the paper he was reading. He looked up confused. Why had the noise of his nephew's and daughter's running suddenly ceased. Edmund looked up from his paper as well. "Andrew's paying rough again. I'll bet on it." he said. "I'll take your bet." Peter said smiling and rising from the table. Edmund grinned as well following Peter to the stairs. "Ok, I'll bet ya to pieces of Turkish Delight to whoever finds them rough housing first." Edmund said taking on set of steps. Peter took the other. He walked slowly listening for any sounds of struggle. About in the middle of the second flight of steps he ran into Andrew.

" Ha! No one wins the bet" he said. Andrew looked at him confused. He handed the letter to his uncle.

Peter read what was addressed on it. He swallowed hard. "Go get your father and bring him back here." Andrew nodded and took off.

Peter sat down in disbelief. It said:

_High King Peter the magnificent,_

_We will offer a ransom for your daughter. The safe return of the princess will only be obliged if you give control of Narnia to us. If not then she will be sacrificed as an example. If you accept these terms meet us at the stone table. _

_Sincerely,_

_The new King and Queen of Narnia_

He sat stunned. The only thing left in his life was now gone. The only thing that had really mattered to him. He had to get to Narnia. His thoughts were interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Well, Lu looks like he's dead to the world." Susan Pevensie Davenport said.

"I agree." Lucy Pevensie answered.

"We have to get inside the wardrobe." he said quickly jumping up.

"What's he taking about?" Susan asked. But before she could get an answer Peter was off followed by Lucy. Edmund and Andrew came up behind Susan. "Where'd Uncle Peter go?" Andrew asked.

"He said something about the wardrobe." Susan answered.

"Then let's go" Andrew said.

So he, Susan, and Edmund trailed behind the rest of the family. Each taking turns climbing into the wardrobe.


	3. Welcome Back

So he, Susan, and Edmund trailed behind the rest of the family. Each taking turns climbing into the wardrobe.

Emily struggled in her bonds. She was in what was left of the White Witch's dungeon. She had been hit repeatedly because she wouldn't tell were King Peter was. She had no clue who King Peter was. So she sat there holding her tears back. She had always had her father's strength. She had never been hit before. Her father had never physically punished her and she had never been punished by a teacher either. She was seen as a role model in her class. The only real punishment she had ever gotten was when she was five and she broke a lamp. With that she received an hour in the time out chair and extra chores to pay it off.

She felt cold. Sitting on ice wasn't in her comfort zone. She watched as the Blue Wizard and the Black Witch conversed about what to do to her next.

"We could hang her by her feet over the balcony. But we certainly can't bribe her. Look what happened to our sister when she bribed a child." the Witch was saying.

"How about we let her go without food for three days. She'll talk by then." The Wizard said. He was stroking his long black beard. He had blue robes layered over him. And a staff in the shape of a triton. The witch looked similar. She had long black dress on and her brunette hair was tied up into bun with a veil draped over her face. She would be considered intimidating. Emily considered her frightening. But either way she was cruel and mean

* * *

.

Peter was the first to enter the land. He stood there and waited for the rest to follow. Then he passed the letter onto each of them. Lucy and Susan stood shocked. Edmund's face was virtually expressionless.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucy ask.

"Let's go find Aslan." Susan added in. "He can help."

Peter nodded. "Ed, do you still have that whistle? For the horses?"

"I think so." he said digging through his pockets. Andrew grinned despite himself and held it up.

"Why you little-" Edmund began.

"I only learned from the best." he replied with a cockish grin.

Edmund eased up. Andrew handed it over. Edmund blew into it hard. It made no noise to the human ears, but they sound of hoof beats in the distance came. Phillip was coming in first. Followed by the white Unicorn. The n a black and brown horse.

"Edmund. So good to see you again." Phillip said.

"Good to see you too" Edmund said stroking Phillips neck.

"Care to tell me why the horse is talking." Andrew said. Lucy smiled, "Welcome to Narnia. Prince Andrew" "Would you do me the honor of riding with me" Lucy countinued. Andrew nodded and climbed on behind his aunt. "Phillip, is Aslan here?" Peter asked,

"Yes, he got back this morning." he replied.

"Ok, then take us to him" Peter said.

"Of course King Peter. And welcome back." he said taking off in a gallop.

The rest of the horses were soon to follow. They heard a loud roar in the distance.

"Aslan!" Lucy said squealing with excitement.

"Calm down LuLu." Peter said.He used his old nickname for her. He didn't see Lucy often. She was world traveler and photographer. She had written 5 letters from 5 different countries.

Lucy smiled she hadn't been called that in a long time. She felt 7 again though.


	4. Mother

**AN: This is a emotional chapter for me. I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks for the reveiws.Please send more.**

Emily's cheek stung from the slap. "Where is King Peter?" the black witch demanded.

"I don't know who your talking about!" Emily insisted, "I know of no King Peter."

"Your hiding something from me princess, and if you don't want a months worth without food you'll tell me now!" she barked.

Emily was crying now. She never wanted her father now more than ever. "I know of no King Peter. I was hardly in this land I didn't even know existed until now." she said.

The witch slapped her again. "You know good and well what land your in Precious Princess Emily." she said, "You must be the daughter of King Peter the magnificent, for you're the spittin image of him."

"I don't live here. I live in England! Just me and my father! No one else! No mother! I live beside my uncle! I don't live in whatever this land is called!" she shouted.

With that she received another slap. "You will not raise your voice to me!" the witch shouted once more. And with that she turned and stormed from the cell.

Emily hadn't cried since the morning of her mother's funeral. She could remember the night she died so clearly. And that was amazing seeing as she was only three at the time. She thought about it:

_She was asleep. She was awakened by someone crying. She out of her small bed and silently and sleepily walked into the next room._

_She had seen her father. His face in his hands. Her mother wasn't on the sick bed anymore._

_"Daddy, where's mommy" she asked. He had lifted her on his lap. His face was red and he had tear streaks running down his face._

_"Emmy, sweetheart, you know how mommy was sick with pneumonia?" he had asked gently._

_She had nodded. "Well, god decided he wanted to take mommy up to heaven with him"_

_She had contemplated this for a moment. "Can I go visit her?" she had asked with only the innocence a young child could bring into the question. This had hit Peter hard._

_"No I don't think so." he said, "But she did tell me to tell you that she loved you more than life itself. And she wanted you to be safe and happy. She also wanted you to know that she would be watching over you. He carried her to the window. See that bright star up there? She said that would be her watching you. And every time you look at that star to feel safe."_

_She understood, "But why did God want Mommy with him?"_

_"Because he has a plan for all of us and we all will see each other again someday." he replied._

_Peter sat back down in the rocking chair hugging Emily to him. He gently rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. He had sat there all night watching her sleep._

She stopped thinking about that night. Her eyes filled with tears again. She could see through a small window in the wall. It was starting to get dark. She could see one bright star in the sky. "I love you Mommy," she whispered


	5. I'd die for her

Aslan roared. He could see the group from the hill. His patience dwindled. A new evil was arising. The evil one's forces were doubling. The fate of Narnia now rest in their hands.

"We're getting there." Phillip answered to Andrew's ten thousandth are we there yet. Peter sighed in relief. The thought of his little girl somewhere anguished every step further into Narnia. The hours seemed like years. He didn't look around. His eyes were fixed forward.

"We'll find her, Peter," Lucy said trying her best to comfort her older brother. He nodded casting his eyes downward. Lucy of course was worried about Peter and Emily. They had endured a lot. She remembered 11 years previous to Amelia's funereal. Peter wore the same blank expressionless face. Emily hadn't shown her face the whole service. Peter were that same blank look. All his emotions trapped beneath his expressionless gaze. Lucy had been there. She really didn't wish to remember the day.

Susan kept watching Peter. She hated seeing her brother like that. It broke her heart. He had always been strong. Susan thought of him as a hero. She cast her eyes downward. She rode up next to him and lay a comforting motherly hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Peter." she said trying to give him hope, "Aslan will help."

Andrew saw a lion standing up on the hill. "Lions? Do they talk too."

"Of course they do," Lucy said speeding up towards Aslan. She had just enough room to skid to a stop.

"That was awesome Aunt Lucy," he said hopping off.

"Yes, but we can't forget who taught her that trick" Edmund said.

"You taught her that?" Andrew asked.

"Of course he did, do you know anyone else crazy enough." Peter said helping Susan down.

"Good, you're all here. I have terrible news, The forces of evil have doubled. The white witches siblings are taking over Narnia. I'm sure you know now that they took one of the heirs to the throne. The question is which one does she belong to?" Aslan said.

"Me sir." Peter said stepping forward.

"Follow me. The armies are assembled. We now need a strategy." Aslan said.

They followed him down to a wide variety of tents.

"You the gaping boy without a weapon." Aslan said.

Andrew snapped his attention towards the lion."Are you able to bear arms?" Aslan asked.

"I've shot a bow before.." he said.

"Good.Maybe your aunt could give you lessons." Aslan said.

"Peter come with me," Aslan said.Peter followed.

"How far are you willing to go to save her?" Aslan asked.

"I'd die for her.For any of them.They're the only thing I have left.I can't lose my Em," he said.He looked at the night sky.All the stars.

"Your sword is in your tent.As is our stradegy map." he said."The black witch plans to ambush us at dawn.We should be ready.Our battle should be at the rebuilt stone table.

"She wants me to come alone there.That's were she plans to murder my daughter." Peter said kicking at the ground angrily.

"Get some sleep.There is nothing we can do tonight." Aslan said.

Peter stormed back to the tent.Lucy and Susan were tidying up.They looked at Peter.He said nothing and sat down in a chair rubbing his eyes with his hands.Susan squatted down next to him so she could look up at him.Given time he would tell.

"Aslan says get a good sleep." Peter said dismissing them.Lucy hugged her brother and so did Susan.

"Good night Peter" Susan said looking back at him and exiting the tent.


	6. Breakout

Emily shakily arose to her feet. As soon as she put pressure on her right ankle she fell over. It was broken beneath the shackle she wore. Her back sizzled from the welts on it when she hit the floor. Her vision blurred. She rolled over to her left side and lay there a moment.

She fumbled for the rock she had picked up as she was being brought in. It had taken near all night to sharpen it. She picked it up and began beating the ice that held the base of her shackles.

After about twenty minutes she had broke enough ice to wedge the rock next to the base. She began trying to pull out the base. It took near all her strength but it was coming loose. Inch by inch. Minute by minute. She would work on getting it off her ankle when she got out. She fell backwards as it finally came out.

"Ow.." she muttered as it finally came out of the ice wall. She began crawled over to the whole in the wall. It was the cell that once held Mr. Tumnus. It had yet to be filled so therefore the bars were not shut. She silently pulled herself to her feet and limped out.

She looked around quickly making sure no one saw her. She had limped her way towards a windows. She had fiddled with the lock a moment and opened it. She, being an expert at climbing out windows at her aunts house, crawled out safely and quietly.

* * *

Peter sat at the stream washing his face. The cold water was a wake up he wasn't used to. He knelt by it looking at his sleepy expression in the water. _Why do I feel so tired?_ he asked himself. He had slept but he hadn't slept soundly. Susan had to come in and wake him up for he was screaming in his sleep. His muscles ached. His eyes were heavy. 

He walked back to the tent to put his armor on. As he finished tightening his belt he sat down on the bed rubbing his eyes.

Susan came in holding her bow. Her arrow case slung over her shoulder. "Are you alright Peter?" she asked. She sat down next to him.

" I want you and Lucy to stay here while Edmund and I go to the stone table. Alright?" he said.

"Why, Peter?" Susan asked.

"Please just stay here. I don't anyone else getting captured. I don't want you and Lucy to get hurt." he said turning to look at her.

"But Peter we have as much as right as you do to go there. We want our niece back as much as you do." she said.

"Please Susan." he begged.

"Peter you don't have to be big and strong and noble when it's just us. Tell me what's wrong." she said.

"I'm just tired and upset. Devastated really. I can't lose her too. Losing Amelia nearly killed me. I can't lose the only thing I have left in this world to live for." he said," Emily is my life. "

"I 'm aware of that Peter. And Daniel is the most important thing in my life. I would be devastated too if something were to happen to him. But right now you need to be strong. You need to have faith. That 's what'll bring Emmy back" she said. She rubbed his back. Peter looked at her. "You sound like Mum." he said.

"Just practicing I guess." she said with a slight grin.

"Susan are you-" he asked.

She nodded. He hugged her. "Don't tell Edmund or Lucy yet. Ok?" she said.

"Ok," he promised, "Now your definitely not going now."

" I know. Lucy wants to go . And I wanted to give Emmy my bow. I mean she was the girl's champion in archery." Susan said. She loved to brag a lot on her niece's academics. And her niece did reclaim the trophy to a Pevensie. Susan was the last Pevensie to take it.

" But it says SP on it." Peter said.

"Not anymore. I got a pixie to change it." she said showing Peter the new EP on it.

"And knowing you I only expect her to use it when she really needs it." she said.

Peter smiled." You know me way too well."


	7. It's a trap

So Peter and Edmund set out for the stone table. Peter's eyes set strait ahead. Edmund kept glancing around him. He was restless. He was also concerned about Andrew. He had left him in sword fighting practice with a faun. He watched Peter's steady steps. He tried to keep up with Peter's fast pace. But he was also clad in full armor.

Peter trudged along. There were a few "Keep up Ed" every so often. He looked up at the shy. It was starting to sprinkle. The thunder was rolling. It was coming down harder now. Peter's ash blonde hair was plastered to his face. His sky blue eyes staring coldly from behind the dripping blonde hair. The rain started to come down in sheets.

* * *

Emily could see the tents from the hill. She was at a steady limp now. Her eyes were blinded with pain. Her hair and clothes soaked. It looked deserted. She slowly limped her way down the road. Climbing down carefully she made her way towards the camp.

Lucy looked out of the tent." Think the rain will let up soon?" she asked Susan.

"Lucy please just sit down. You're making me a nervous wreck." Susan replied.

"Susan, look at this," Lucy said. Susan got up and walked over to were Lucy was." What is it?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Think it's a spy?" Lucy asked.

"Couldn't be. Look there's some guards taking care of it now." Susan said in a 'nothing to worry about' voice.

"OWW...LET ME GO!" Emily yelled two centaurs were dragging her into the camp. She attempted to fight them off. They threw her down at Lucy and Susan's feet.

"Ow…bloody mother that hurts." Emily said.

"Emily!" Susan exclaimed.

"It's a trap we've got to stop them." Emily said.

"Lucy get the healing juice." Susan said helping Emily into a chair.

She got down on her knees and held Emily's shoulders." What do you mean?"

"It's a trap." Emily said.

"Em…what's a trap?"

"They plan to kill Dad and Uncle Edmund. We have to stop them" Emily said.

_Why didn't they take Emily to the Stone Table for the ransom? _Susan thought.

Lucy bent down and kissed Emily on the cheek. She gave her a drop of juice. Like magic her broken ankle healed and she had no more cuts and bruises.

Emily saw her aunts' confused faces," They plan to take Narnia. They would've never brought me in the first place. If I hadn't escaped they wouldn't have brought me anyway. They told me the story about there sister and how you all got here and how you're the kings and queens of Narnia. They also told me about the battle and how Aslan killed their sister. Then they told me they were going to bring my father back and kill him in front of me. We have to stop them." Emily said.

"Emily, your father's a grown man. He and Edmund can take care of themselves." Susan said, "They told us to stay here."

Lucy was busy readying herself. She strapped a couple of daggers to her belt and the healing juice to her. She handed Emily the bow. "C'mon Em." she said walking out and throwing up her cloak hood. Emily followed despite her Aunt Susan's protests. She silently prayed her father and uncle were alright.

Susan was praying also. She didn't want any of her family to get hurt. She wanted Emily and Lucy both to stay seated for once.But she barely ever got what she wanted.

**An: I think I'm getting better at cliffies.Please stay tuned. I'm getting ready to write more.Builds up suspense Please reveiw too.And thanks to Abby and Kayla who helped me with some lines.And thank you all who added this to your favorites list.I will try to update as soon as humanly possible.I'm also changing my pen name to Emily Pevensie. So,don't freak when it doesn't say mrsanakinskywalker0593 anymore.**


	8. The Stone Table

**AN:** **For the person who said that Emily was a self insertation. You don't even know who I am. So,therefore you don't know that Emily and I are complete opposites. As for the Mary-Sue part that is your opinian.But I suggest before you make your judgements you read a whole story first.**

"They are approaching my King," Mondor, head of security reported.

"Good. Get my sword. Have them shoot King Edmund. I want only King Peter. And I want him alive," Jaden, the blue wizard said.

--------------------------------------------------

"Peter we need to stop a minute." a very tired Edmund said.

"We can't afford to stop." Was Peter's reply.

The rain was like grey tears washing away hope. The thunder boomed louder above them. Peter and Edmund had both taken off their male when the lightning flickered. It felt as if they could breath again. They walked faster now. Their steps were lighter. The stone table was in sight. Peter had barely walked three feet when he heard the sound of arrows being shot. He instinctively ducked down. He then heard the scream of pain. The sound of falling. Then silence.

"Ed!" he yelled running to his brother. He was lying face first on the ground gasping. His back red with the warm red blood trickling down it in little streams.

Peter gently pulled it out and turned him over.

"Go…I'll be fine." he said.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die." Peter said.

"Just promise me you'll take core of Andrew." he said.

"I don't have to. Because your going to be fine." he stated. "We'll come back for you. Just hang on."

He put Edmund into a sitting position under a tree so he could breath easier. The leaves served as an umbrella covering him. He shut his eyes and leaned back.

-------------------------------------------------Emily was at a run. Lucy was right on her heels. They had covered much ground. Emily was carrying her father's shield and the bow. The quiver rested securely against her shoulders.

Lucy carried a sword and shield she had borrowed. She was used to the weight. It felt the same as the backpack she had carried through Kenya. She knew had to use a sword. She just hoped she didn't have too.

She was running fast when she tripped. Lucy quickly flipped around before she could fall on the sword and break her cordial bottle. She looked up to see what had tripped her. She then saw Edmund. Her face was in complete worry. She crawled over to him and lay his head on her lap. It took a minute to fumble with the cordial lid. She finally got it open and let a drop fall into Edmund's mouth. His eyes burst open and he gasped. He had been almost near death.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed.

"Relax….don't speak." she said. He shot up and rested against the tree trunk. "How'd you know?"

"Emily told us it was a trap. She must've ran ahead." Lucy said glancing around.

"Emily! What do you mean Emily!" he said.

"She wandered into camp. She told us it was a trap. Where's Peter?" she asked.

"He went on." Edmund said.

--------------------------------------------------

Emily lay on her stomach watching the scene in front of her. She let out a slight gasp.

Andrew had followed Lucy and Emily. Under Susan's orders that was. He hadn't stopped with Lucy. He dropped down on his stomach next to Emily. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Emily jumped ten feet, "No….Now keep quiet." she snapped in a whisper. She army crawled further towards the scene for a better view.

"Do you have your bow?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Ok, take to the trees that way. Stay low. Hurry. And keep _quiet._" she said.

"Hey, it's me ." he said.

"That's what I worry about." she said.

--------------------------------------------------

Peter was bound. They had jumped him. Bound him. He had refused to listen the lies they had told him. He was no his knees in a bowing position before Jaden and Jade.

"Say it and I won't spill your blood." Jaden was saying.

"Never!" Peter snapped back coldly.

"It's not worth it. Just do it." Jade said impatiently.

"I will...soon… I might wait till we're in front of his whole army. Imagine it sister. Feeling the power of killing High King Peter the Magnificent in front of all his loyal subjects. Then we'll have them ambushed. Then we'll have them all killed. " he said with a menacing smile.

Peter's face was stone hard. His eyes locked in a cold glare. Emily saw this. The sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. He didn't dare look in the direction of it though. He wouldn't dare.

Jade yanked the sword from her brother's grip and raised it high above her head. Emily's heart pounded. She quickly shot the arrow she had been holding in place. It whizzed past Peter's head and into Jade's thigh. He could hear the sound of it fly past his ear.

Her scream was blood curdling. She dropped Peter's sword and grabbed her leg. "FIND THEM!" she yelled. This gave Andrew the cue to start shooting. Emily ran back and forth shooting in different places to make them think there was more than two people.

"Shoot in different places. Don't let them see you." she said.

Andrew nodded," Aye commander " he said shooting a smile.

Lucy had been nearly knocked down by Emily. She saw the arrows whizzing past her.

Everyone had momentarily forgotten Peter. This gave Emily the chance to grab Lucy's knife and get to him. She held up the shield to block the flying arrows. She ran down to her father. Jade hadn't forgotten Peter though. She , despite the pain, picked up the sword.

"You shall die King Peter!" she yelled.

She gasped and let out a squeak when it went into her back.

"I think not." Emily said.

"Emily!" Peter said amazed.

She ran down to him cutting his hands free.

"The horn!" he said grabbing it off her quiver." Cover your ears."

She did so and he blew it as loud as he could.


	9. Battle in the rain

**AN: Thanks for all the great reveiws and pointers. I sure hoped I spelled everything right.So this story is about to come to a close.I will make a few more chapters.I don't know yet.Anyway thanks again.**

They could hear the horn blow from within the camp. Susan rushed out of the tent as well as the others. "Everyone get ready! Peter needs us!" she shouted running and grabbing up a bow and quiver.

She pulled herself onto the white unicorn's back. Every creature in the camp was headed for the stone table. The hoof beats sounded over the rain.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Peter asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded.

"Aunt Lucy stopped to help Uncle Edmund. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine. C'mon we've got to get you out of here. Or at least out of sight." he said. He stood taking his shield from her and picked up his sword that lay next to the witch's lifeless body.

"Follow me and stick close." he said.

She nodded grabbing a spot on his belt to hang onto.

"Hey Em! Uncle Peter! Up here!" Andrew called softly from his hiding spot in the tree where his father had left him.

"Up there. And promise me you'll both stay there.

"I won't let him misbehave." Emily said with a smile as she sat down on a branch next to Andrew. She could still see the battlefield.

Peter nodded running off. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked back once more to insure that they were safe. He turned ducking at a Cyclops's club. He quickly slashed into it's stomach spilling large amounts of blood and organs. He turned at a wolf pouncing at him. It nearly took him to the ground but he stabbed it's heart. He could hear hoof beats. He smiled as he climbed on in front of Susan.

"You blew?" she asked.

"You came. And with the whole army," he paused to take down an oncoming cheetah. "Impressive."

"Where's Andrew and Emily?" Susan asked.

"In that tree. Why?" he replied.

"Peter, they're not in the tree." she said looking up.

"Oh no," Peter said.

"We'll find them." she said reassuringly.

"Miss us?" Lucy called from a centaur's back.

"Yeah miss me?" Edmund asked riding up on Phillip.

"Ed ! Luce! Em and Andrew are missing, Susan was climbing her way onto another horse.

"We'll split up," she said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Fire at will!" Peter yelled and rode off.

-------------------------------------------------

The army broke up colliding with the enemy. It was like they were all stitches in the blanket of war. Everyone of them trying to break a stitch and unravel the blanket till only one side remained. Mud and blood flew through the air. You could barely see a hand/hoof/ paw in front of your face.

This didn't stop Emily from shooting against the wall of evil forces. Andrew slashed away at the wolves that were snarling at them.

"C'mon next tree!" he said scurrying to the end of the branch he was on. Another extended out to help them climb to safely on it's limbs. Emily missed the limb dropping onto a centaur's back.

"You ok princess?" he asked.

"Yes…just keep going. And hand me arrows as you ride by," she instructed.

The centaur nodded and took off. He handed her arrows while she shot them. Then an enemy sword hit into the centaur's stomach hard. She went flying through the air landing hard on her back. The next thing she knew a club was coming strait for her face. She rolled out of the way before it shattered her. It countinued to pound the ground as she countinued to roll away. She flipped over and scrambled for her bow. She quickly picked up and jerked an arrow out of a lifeless dwarf. Turning to her back she shot it hitting the Cyclops in the eye. It let out a tremendous screech in pain. She let out a sigh of relief and staggered to her feet. She was quite ungently pulled onto the back of a horse as it galloped by.

" Why didn't you do as you were told?" Peter asked.

"It was either stay there or get mauled by wolves or try to escape." she said as they started to slash their way towards Susan who was about to be attacked.

The unicorn rammed it's horn into the dwarves side.

"Thanks, Pete." Susan said. She started going faster and shooting all she could. She suddenly stopped. No more were left. All that were left moving were the Narnian army. Peter's unicorn reared when it saw Jaden. Both Emily and Peter went tumbling off. That 's when Emily blacked out. She had slammed her head hard into a rock. Peter looked up at Jaden's sword pointed at his chest. Peter grabbed up his and knocked Jaden's out of the way with his shield.

"Dare you fight me High King Peter?" Jaden said.

Peter through his shield down.

"You tried to take something that matter most to me. You tried to take my family. And for that you won't leave this place." He started slashing at Jaden.

Jaden blocked expertly.His skills matching Peter's.But what he least expected happened...Peter had changed sword hands.Jaden's world went black.His breathing stopped.Peter had slit his throat.

As soon as he hit the ground all the creatures that were under his spell turned back to their normal selves once more. The battle field erupted in cheers. Peter sat down rubbing his eyes. They had won. The rain stopped. The sun shone brightly. The wieght of the world was taken off their shoulders.


	10. Goodbyes

So after three days in Narnia the Pevensies made their way back towards the lamppost. Only Susan, Emily, and Peter were leaving.

"Now I want Ansie, Kelsea, and Fredrick." Lucy was saying referring to her jaguar, cheetah, and lion cubs she had saved during her travels.

"I'll have them shipped tomorrow. You'll have to wait outside the wardrobe to get them.

"Ok," she muttered giving Peter another hug.

"And I'll lock up your apartment for you Ed." he said." Put the things into storage I know. And then bring your oblivious wife here,"

"You know me to well brother." he said holding his hand out to Peter who hugged him tightly instead. Emily was saying goodbye to Lucy.

"Ok, Peter share now." Susan said moving in between Peter and Edmund.

"Hope to see you three soon" Edmund whispered into Susan's ear. This caused Susan to smile and mouth thanks. She then moved onto Andrew. After they finished what seemed like the longest goodbye ever Susan, Emily, and Peter climbed back through the wardrobe.

--------------------------------------------------

3 months later:

Emily sat in her chair at school and watched the teacher go down the rows asking people what they did on summer vacation. After a long speech from James Miller it was her turn.

"And what did you do on your summer vacation Miss Pevensie?" Mrs. McDonald asked.

"I found a magic land. Got kidnapped. Escaped with a broken ankle. Participated in a battle and found out I was a princess." she said in a non lying tone of voice. The teacher rolled her eyes at the class's laughter. "Quiet down," she said.

"Now what did you really do Miss Pevensie?" she asked.

"We went to Professor Kirke's home in the country and stayed there the whole summer then we helped Uncle Edmund move to Scotland." she said.

"Thank you for the _realistic_ summer." Mrs. McDonald said.

Emily smiled to herself. _If only she knew, _she thought.

The End


End file.
